


Make You Bleed

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: God Complex [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Savitar comes back to Eobard with a few ideas.





	Make You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> ~More signature trashfire smut from yours truly~  
> Anyway, I wrote more Savibard on request for @bisexuowl's birthday, but I am horrible so it wound up being almost two weeks late because of a lack of motivation and also general business. Sorry it's late, hope you enjoy it, dear! X)  
> And to the rest of you readers, I hope y'all enjoy it too! As always, please mind the tags!

The air rippled, and a small silver light flashed through Eobard's workshop. He heard a small thud, like something - or _someone_ \- landing on the floor. He didn't bother to look up from his current project. Didn't need to. He'd felt the approaching, familiar Speed Force signature from a mile away, and he'd _known_ instantly who it was. Besides, he was currently very busy on a small device to care much.

"Thawne," a familiar voice said. It could've been Barry, but it was too twisted, broken.

“What are you doing here?” Eobard asked, trying to reign in his annoyance. "Already back for round two? That didn't take long."

"Well, a god has needs too. And you're an easy choice."

"I suppose it must be hard to find a one night stand when one has such an _irresistible_ mug like yours."

Savitar growled. Eobard sensed him tensing. There was a brief pause, in which the Barry Allen with a god complex seemed to debate if he should let that stand or not. He muttered, “I mean... Don’t get me wrong, Eo... I fucking _hate your guts_ , and I would love to pummel the shit out of you until you’re black and blue, but it’s so much more satisfying to blow your back out from fucking you so hard you see stars..." There was a pause, in which Eobard decided to not respond. Savitar continued, calmer. "Besides, I'm actually not here for that. I'm here to see if you can help me get this thing working."

Eobard still didn't look, manipulating small wires under his fingers. He didn't care what it was. "Can't do it yourself? I thought you were a god. You made that ugly suit from before, didn't you?"

He heard a deep inhale. "I _figured_...this would go faster with two heads instead of one. And you're not in the position to criticize _suits_." Savitar stepped closer.

"Even if I cared, why would I waste my precious minutes on _your_ stuff."

"Maybe the fact I'll feel less inclined to kill you?" Savitar asked. He took another step, as if he were approaching a wild animal. It wasn't caution for a predator, Eobard didn't think, but rather, the caution of not startling away prey. Honestly, Eobard could do without such a thought. "And you know, if I want you dead, you'll be dead. You won't be able to stop me, because I am faster than you. Or do you need a reminder?"

Eobard exhaled. "So you came to threaten me into helping you with something. How original."

"I'll fuck you afterwards. I'll even make it enjoyable for you."

Eobard rolled his eyes, hands slowing for just a second on his project. He continued for a bit longer before gracing the other with an answer. "Fine."

“Hm? What’s this? No resistance to being the one being fucked this time around? No dramatic show of begrudgingly relenting to it? I’m surprised, Thawne.”

“Just how big of an idiot are you? I owe you after you prevented Black Flash from killing me. I don't like owing people, so I'll get this debt over with.”

Savitar drew closer, leaning in, breath hot against Eobard’s ear. “What I know, Thawne, is that you’re a prideful little shit who thinks the world of himself. So what’s the catch here?”

"I'm glad you're smart enough to at least realize there's a catch." Eobard smiled, pleased he had the demented Barry's ear now. The fact Savitar was even willing to listen at all, showed more than the supposed god might think. He was flexible enough to be potentially malleable...if Eobard was careful.

"Well?"

“I have a single condition," he said, dragging it out a bit.

“Of course you do. What is _it_?”

“You’ll find us a fucking bed this time,” Eobard said, finally dropping his project and looking up - right into the scarred visage of Savitar, who was far too close for comfort. Savitar wore no suit, only a dark, emo outfit like the dramatic idiot he was. It should have taken away from his appeal, but Eobard had to admit that it only added to it. Somehow. _How_ it did _,_  was a mystery. “A hotel- or anywhere, I don’t care, but I’m not being fucked in a damned parking lot again. God, it was gross...and I had so much gravel in my back after that night. I hate you.”

Savitar's face twisted into a grin. “You deserve every single discomfort that befalls you, Thawne.”

There were a few more moments of silence, Eobard's growing annoyance prompting him to say, "so, why aren't you wearing some eyeliner?"

"Eyeliner?"

"Yeah, if you're going to go emo, you really should go all the way. I'm thinking black. And maybe some foundation or concealer could help reduce the prominence of that scar."

Savitar gave a rough laugh. "Wow, Thawne. Even now, you want to tempt me into thrashing your hide."

"I'm giving you solid advice," Eobard said with a long-suffering sigh. "You shouldn't ignore it."

"I'm supposed to take makeup advice from _you_?"

"I wore it all the time in high school."

"The sad thing is, I can't even tell if you're joking now."

"Of course I'm serious. Why are you-" he stopped as he realized something. "Oh right... Sometimes I forget about all the gender roles that used to exist."

Savitar's face twisted into confusion. "Wait, you weren't just being a dick?"

Oh this was gold. Eobard had lost his enemy in a battle of words. That was more satisfying than he realized. "Of course I was, idiot. You can burn someone without resorting to dishonesty."

Savitar's empty hand clenched into a fist. "I don't know, it may just be me, but I really don't see the wisdom in antagonizing the one who wants to fuck you stupid."

"I would say that's dependent upon one's preferences." Eobard shifted back in his seat slightly, folding his arms. "So are you going to get us a bed or what?"

“I suppose a bed would be useful,” Savitar admitted. “Don’t _you_ have a bed?”

“No. I don’t. I can only get in cat naps, and I'm always on the move. There’s no point.” Eobard raised a brow. “Don't _you_ have a bed?”

“You don’t deserve a god’s bed, Thawne.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you aren’t a-”

Savitar grabbed his chin. “Finish that sentence, and I will make sure you’re bleeding when I’m through with you tonight.”

Eobard hesitated, then narrowed his eyes. “-not a god.” he finished in a daring whisper. Eobard knew he was playing the situation somewhat recklessly. This version of Barry seemed content to toy with him, but he had to be careful. This... _'Savitar'_ was fine with murdering the supposed _love of his life_ , so he would really have no qualms with killing Eobard. If Savitar grew tired of playing around, he would likely end this with blood. And Savitar hadn't been lying. Their last encounter proved the self-proclaimed god was indeed faster and stronger, as much as it pained Eobard to admit it. He was entirely down for the hot sex, of course, but he would also have to be an idiot not to recognize the danger.

Savitar laughed, low and dangerous, his grip tightening with bruising force. “So _that’s_ how it’s gonna be, huh? Or maybe that’s _exactly_ what you want - to be bleeding from how hard I fuck your ass. Well, you’ll get it either way.”

"How sweet." Eobard decided he should change the topic. His eyes landed on the small unassuming black box in Savitar's hand. "So what's the device you've got there?" He gestured at it.

Savitar continued to glare at him, but he loosened his grip, letting Eobard go. "It's to hide Speed Force signatures from the Black Flash. It should act as a reflector. Like...a bunch of mirrors, bouncing the signatures around and through each other. The Speed Force wouldn't be able to tell _where_ it's coming from for at least an hour or more."

Eobard blinked a few times. "Why didn't you lead with that, you moron?"

Savitar glared harder as he handed it over. Eobard grabbed it, but Savitar only held on tighter. He smirked slightly. "I'm surprised you haven't thought to make this before, _genius_." He let go, causing Eobard's hand to jerk back from the sudden release.

"Trust me. I have. Just didn't have time to get it through the preliminary work stages. Which..." Eobard studied the device, "Seems like you may have... Hmm. I see..." He couldn't deny his interest. He already had a pretty certain idea how to make this work, fortunately without having to waste too much time on it. "It's gonna take some work to finish, but I can do it."

"Good."

Eobard dragged his gaze up, brow raising. "One more thing.” He made a show of checking the time. "I don't have the time to finish this and _then_ fuck. So either leave now, or fuck me _first_."

Savitar's eyes narrowed. "Which were you hoping for?"

"Does it matter?"

"...Perhaps. Perhaps not."

“Then whichever one gets you out of my hair faster.”

Savitar grinned and grabbed Eobard by the collar, yanking him forward into a vicious, biting kiss. Eobard grunted. Before he could even think to reciprocate, Savitar tightened his hold but broke the kiss, taking off through the Speed Force. They stopped, leaving Eobard with a sense of whiplash. Savitar pushed Eobard. He tried to catch himself- unsuccessfully. He hit the hard floor. Wincing, he felt cool dirt under his hands. He scrambled up as if the floor burned, peering around a dim, dingy room illuminated mainly by the sun shining through the window. There were no lights.

"Where are we?" Eobard asked. He wrinkled his nose as he brushed dirt off his leather jacket.

"Hotel."

“So we’ve traded gravel and trash for cockroaches and bed bugs. Lovely."

"At least they're slow."

Savitar grabbed him and slammed their lips together again. He strengthened his hold, pulling Eobard hard against him. Savitar practically devoured his mouth, biting and sucking, and all Eobard could do for a moment was hold on for dear life. When Eobard caught up, he pressed their hips together. He ground against him, thrusting his tongue into Savitar’s mouth.

Savitar growled and began yanking Eobard’s clothes off, one piece at a time, somehow working it around the savage kiss. He threw Eobard’s jacket on the floor, and Eobard broke the kiss to start protesting, but Savitar ripped his shirt off, cutting him off. He undid Eobard’s pants. Then, his nails were digging deep into Eobard's back, drawing burning lines through his skin, working a cry from him. Without warning, Savitar shoved him back onto the bed. Savitar gave his own clothes the same treatment, revealing the lithe, muscular body underneath. He fell on top of Eobard with an animalistic snarl, rutting with desperation against Eobard's still-covered crotch. Eobard swallowed back a heavy groan threatening to escape his lips. Eobard bucked when the man clawed into his chest, leaving more angry red lines in his flesh.

Savitar, with some reluctance, stopped his current ministrations long enough to strip away the last of their clothes. He repositioned himself. Eobard inhaled sharply from the glorious skin on skin contact. _Finally_.

Eobard reached out to grip Savitar's ass, but Savitar was faster. He seized Eobard's wrists, throwing the man's hands against the bed, pinning them there. He had a feral look, half smirking, the dim light shining in his eyes. He was truly demented. He slowly rolled his hips, sliding their dicks together. Eobard couldn't hold back the moan as pleasure sparked up through his body. 

Savitar murmured, “no touching yourself tonight, Thawne. I’m gonna make sure you feel _nothing_ but my dick in your ass.”

Eobard let his face fall into a glare. He tested the grip, but it was firm, so tight it almost cut off circulation. “Bastard,” he muttered, but he pulled his legs around Savitar's waist in anticipation.

"Maybe you shouldn't have pissed me off." Savitar lined up with Eobard's entrance.

"As if _not_ doing so is an easy task."

“What’s that?” Savitar asked, “I can’t-” he thrust his hips forward at the same time he finished with, “- _hear you_!”

Eobard gasped, body arching. “ _Fuck_! Fuck you!” His hands clenched as Savitar launched into an unrelenting, savage pace, face twisting with unspeakable emotions. Eobard didn’t realize he’d get swept away so quickly, but he did, caught up in the storm that was this beautiful, savage creature above him. It'd been so long since he'd bottomed for someone, and it sent his thoughts crashing into a jumbled, incoherent mess. Eobard, in vain, tried to hold back the tide of noises and involuntary spasms, but he couldn’t. He moaned and writhed under Savitar, body betraying him in ways he wasn’t sure he fully understood.

It wasn’t just the pleasure. Their Speed Force flared up together, red and white. It was a raw sensation, the other speedster’s lightning clashing violently with his own, crackling through it and against his skin like a storm. It burned, and it only grew more intense, more unbearable.

God, Eobard really wanted to touch himself. He wanted it so _badly_ , but Savitar had not loosened his hold in the slightest. He knew Savitar wouldn't allow it, not until he'd finished.

Savitar met Eobard's gaze, and he bared his teeth like a wolf. There was something undeniably godlike in the man who called himself Savitar, in the way white-blue electricity danced through his eyes, in the way his body vibrated with a higher resonance. He was cruel. He could unwind Eobard without effort, and he didn't hold back. But... There was also something undeniably human in how the _God of Speed_ looked at Eobard with twisted lust in his dark eyes, in the way skin crinkled around his sadistic grin, in the way his hair was tousled and sweat rolled across his skin.

And...it felt so damned good. But even though the man struck deep with each thrust, Eobard wasn’t sure he was going to actually come from this. He hissed, fists clenching more, nails biting into his skin so hard he thought they might draw blood. If he could only touch himself, he’d be _gone_ -

"Say my name!" Snarled Savitar, somehow going harder.

"Hng- _what_ -?!"

"Say. My. Name. You little shit! My true name! Savitar!"

Eobard struggled to say anything at all, but he managed to weakly gasp, "Savitar!"

Savitar slammed into him one final time, throwing his full weight into it. The force jerked Eobard’s entire body a few inches up the bed, and Savitar came hard, gasping against Eobard’s chest as he shuddered. It was far more satisfying for Eobard to witness than before. Savitar had given almost no reaction to his orgasm the last time. It was nice to see this man become a mess.

Savitar groaned, finished, and pulled out, still not releasing his hold on Eobard’s wrists, only shifting them to better accommodate his new position. He looked at down at Eobard’s dick. A lazy smile filled his face. “Awww, didn’t come from that? Too bad, huh?”

"Was...never much of a bottom..." Eobard hissed, flushing deeply. He was so hard, cock leaking, and fuck, he _wanted_ to come, wanted it so badly he hated himself. _God_. But he knew from the look in the other man’s eyes, that Savitar was considering leaving it like this. _No, no, no._ Eobard knew Savitar was monstrous enough to. If Savitar gave him time, he might be able to finish himself, but-

Savitar tilted his head like a bird. “You want to _beg_ me to finish you off, _Eo_?” He offered in a sickly-sweet voice. "Maybe with my mouth?"

Eobard shook his head. "Not...happening..." He had _some_ dignity left.

"Not even a _little_ bit?" Savitar crooned.

Eobard scowled.

Savitar's face abruptly lit up. “Hmm, that’s okay, Eo. I just had a better idea.”

"What are-" Eobard started, wary.

Savitar sat up off the bed, yanking Eobard with him until Eobard’s hips came off the bed too. The small of Eobard's back was on the edge of the bed where Savitar held him. Eobard shifted his weight to his legs on the floor. It was an awkward position, somewhat uncomfortable, but with his strong arousal, he couldn't be bothered to complain. Savitar pressed in very close, rubbing Eobard's leaking cock with his thigh. Eobard panted out a moan. Savitar's smile was unceasing, and he finally got to whatever he'd had in mind. He maneuvered his legs on each side of Eobard’s dick. He squeezed his thighs together, enclosing Eobard's cock in heat and pressure.

Eobard couldn't fight down a filthy sound as pleasure coursed up his body.

Savitar rocked back, keeping his muscular thighs tight around Eobard’s dick so it pulled on him. He pushed forward. Eobard groaned. The sweat and precum made a thick slick mixture against Savitar's thighs, lessening the friction between their skin. Savitar repeated the motion, once, twice, and more and more. It made Eobard feel dizzy.

“That’s it, good boy,” Savitar whispered, pleased. “I’ll make a devout out of you yet.”

Eobard wanted to retort, but his mind offered nothing. Instead, he just shuddered. Savitar picked up speed, angling himself so that his own dick rubbed again Eobard's. Things began to grow fuzzy. All Eobard could process was the tight, wet heat surrounding him- _oh god_ -

Savitar _vibrated._

Eobard came with an embarrassingly loud cry, back arching as he ejaculated between Savitar's thighs. Savitar flexed his thigh muscles rhythmically against Eobard while still vibrating, heightening every sensation Eobard was experiencing. When he finished, Eobard slumped back against the bed, despising his inability to maintain any self control with this monstrous man.

Savitar stepped back, grinning, an air of triumph around him. “I won’t lie, Thawne. That was hot. I'm already hard again.”

“Then come get-” A familiar beeping cut through his words. Eobard stopped and sighed. “Or not.” At least the god hadn’t left him incapacitated again, though he was fairly sure he was bleeding, if the pain was any indicator.

“We _will_ be doing this again,” Savitar said as Eobard sped into his clothes. He didn't care if they were ruined, he had to _run_.

“Oh, I know,” Eobard replied, and raced away from his impending demise.


End file.
